The World is a Vampire
by Demmi03
Summary: The path of revenge can be long and bittersweet. Finding yourself and your purpose along the way is just icing on the cake. j/b ch/p cursin' and torture
1. Pixiepire

All Twilight characters are owned by S.M.

Fair warning, this story will contain scenes of torture, profuse swearing... and maybe some lemon-flavored chapstick in the future. :)

Have you ever had a nightmare that was so detailed, and completely plausible, that you ALMOST let yourself believe that it's real?

I woke to pitch black, that echoed with my moaning.

There was an odd ache radiating from above my right ear that made my entire body pulse; I reached up with shaking fingertips to brush a sticky substance that surrounded the ache.

I knew instantly that it was blood, because a gash near the area stung when my fingertips felt along the split skin.

Not that I was surprised, I'd always been clumsy. But 99 percent of the time, I remembered what caused the injury. This one slipped my mind.

I dropped my hand to feel the surface I was laying on, and shuddered when I found a pool of my own blood.

I barely swallowed back an involuntary gag as my stomach spasmed in disgust- I'd never been good at the sight or smell of blood.

Blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness, I realized there was a sliver of light coming from a few feet to my right which danced acrossed the wet brick I was sprawled on.

_**You could play this situation out a couple of ways. Would you like options?**_

Oh, dandy! I wonder if schizophrenia develops under extreme stress...

_**Or you could be sarcastic, and do all of this on your own.**_

...

_**So, you could play stupid and just call out to see if someone's around. But my guess is that wouldn't end well, if you've been kidnapped.**_

... Any other bright ideas, Champ?

_**You could use what little light you have to start your search for a secondary escape route.**_

Yeah let's go with that. I really don't feel like meeting the owner of this lovely abode.

I sat up slowly to keep myself from passing out, and got to my hands and knees. I stretched a palm out and slowly inched forward, quite nervous about what might lay ahead of me.

A creak outside door number one startled me from my search and I fell to my butt, scrambling backwards to find a safe spot. Reaching the stone of a wall, I slumped against it and tried a possum act.

The door slammed open, and bounced harshly against the stone of the wall it was attached to.

"Oh, Bella... Bella, my dear. It's time to wake up! I have such a surprise for you." A dim but all-too-familiar voice made it's way towards me.

I blinked my eyes open to readjust, and gasped as my best friend kneeled in front of me.

"Alice? What... Where am I?" I glanced around to take in my surroundings for the first time. I nearly gagged again when my gaze met random piles of rotting flesh, and dried blood that was splattered on nearly every inch surrounding me.

The stone walls and floor were wet and dark; chains hung from bolts attached to random places on the walls. A single drain was set into the floor, and I shuddered at the sight of chunks of hair and flesh that were stuck into the crevices around it.

I looked to Alice in stunned silence.

"You know. I can see it in your eyes, Bella. You know exactly what I have planned for you, but not why. And that fact, my dear sister, I'll save for the very end. Because you deserve to know why you're going to die, but not yet." Her explanation held the tone of a mother explaining a punishment to a child and it made my mouth water in fury.

I clenched my jaw and cleared my throat of a fearful whimper.

Suddenly her hand shot forward and grasped a handful of my hair, and she proceeded to drag me to the wall to my right. My pained protests were silenced as the wind knocked out of me when I hit the floor.

Her hands effortlessly lifted my weight while she secured chains around my wrists.

"You've only been out for a day, _Isabella_.." My name danced off her tongue like acid, and I actually fucking winced. "But I've had more than enough time to play house with mommy and daddy. Do you know that they begged me to spare you? As if it would make a difference..."

A foul taste left my mouth dry, and tears threatened to spill down my cheeks like pressure cracks threatened a dam.

"Charlie tasted... SO good, Isabella. I imagine that's why vampire's are so drawn to you. You SMELL devine. But I wonder if you taste half as good as him..." She actually cocked her perfectly spiked hair to the side as if to ponder the thought.

She laughed, and the bell-like quality was lost to me.

I sagged against my chains, which held me in a semi-standing position. I didn't want an explanation, or some drawn-out process of acceptance. I wanted a quick death.

Instead, I was met with a sharp tingling sensation along my collar-bone.

Confused, I opened my eyes and looked down.

Alice had somehow sliced a five inch section of skin open without a lot of pain, and for that I was thankful.

What happened next earned a garbled shreik of pure agony from me which I didn't think myself capable of- she pulled both edges of the gash open with her fingers, and tore a chunk of my flesh the size of a dollar coin from it's proper place; it dropped to the floor with a sickening 'thuck'.

"Alice, pleeeeeeeeeeeeAAAAAAAAase..." I strained against my chains as she repeated the process on the opposite side of my shoulders. The smile that had plastered itself to her face was the only thing my eyes could focus on without becoming severly nauseated.

She trailed her icy fingers down my sides and drifted under the hem of my shirt. I whimpered in protest as her fingernails found purchase in the skin along my ribcage.

She just fucking smiled.

I bit my lip hard enough to cover another scream as her nails tore through my skin, making vertical lines down my midsection.

"Oooo... do you like that, Bella? Do you like it when it hurts?" Alice's voice turned something akin to sultry, and I tried with all my might to prevent from dry-heaving.

The sprite tore the shirt from my body and licked from the waist of my pants to the middle of my cleavage and moaned.

"Decadent. Like aged wine might taste to a human, I imagine..." She said almost simply, before nipping at my ribcage gently a few times.

I could feel the bile rise to near-dangerous levels in my throat. Holding my breath, I started counting backwards from one hundred to make it sink back into my stomach.

Instead I earned a line of bites starting from my fingers that lead up to my shoulder, evenly spaced only a fraction of an inch apart.

Each bite earned a pitiful shriek, and each one I memorized for a later date.

_**Isabella. Go to a happy place.**_

Seriously?

_**Think of that time you and Charlie went fishing, and he pushed you out of the boat into the water.**_

Or...

_**What about Jacob? He's having puppies soon.**_

Your methods of distraction are lacking substance.

_**Jasper. Think of Jasper fucking Hale. Or, Whitlock. Whatever he goes by these days.**_

Crazy bitch says what?

Before I could get into the reason for Jasper's random appearance in my thoughts, Alice had gotten impatient with my lack of attentivness, and had sunk her teeth into the hollow of my throat.

My body shuddered in protest. Every inch of me started thrashing against her, jerking as forcefully as possible to gain even a millimeter of distance from her canines.

Instead, I was forced against the brick of the wall again. Sharp steel pierced through the thick muscle of my thigh and a gutteral screech echoed around my captor and I.

I finally accepted the fact that my death was inevitable... but I wouldn't go quietly.


	2. Nastypire

Pussy-pire

**PPOV**

Stupid frakin' feeling I couldn't shake had set on my shoulders like a damned monkey for over a day now.

Every time I went towards the front door to hunt, my gift motioned towards the Northwest, and I immediately knew why.

Not that I'd tell the Major, because the little shit had to learn his fate on his own. But that wouldn't keep me from pushin...

I'm the fuckin' Energizer Bunny when it comes to motivatin'.

"Pete! I swear to God man quit with the voodoo vibes. It's creepin' me out, fucker." The Major called from the settin' room.

I walked in and sat on the arm of an old victorian style loveseat facin' my blonde superior.

"You need to feel em'. So you just hush up the whinin', it don't suit you." I scolded.

Jasper eyed me wildly. "...done lost your mind..."

"Ain't nothin' new. C'mon yah damn fool. I don't want to be runnin' for more time than's necessay." I clapped him on the shoulder and motioned towards the door as I stood.

"And where exactly are we runnin' to?"

"Aah..." I scratched the base of my neck where it felt like spiders were doin' a tap dance to get me to fess up. Fuckin' gift. "Washington. And DON'T fuckin' ask why, you know I can't tell you that shit."

He just nodded and passed me on the way out the door towards the stairwell. I growled at his facade, knowin' on the inside he was askin' a million questions that he knew I couldn't answer.

Blame Alice for fuckin' him up.

No longer was the Major the dominant personality that ruled his body.

Jasper had been in control for far too long for my likin', and it was about time somethin' sparked the Major's reappearance.

A stop to hunt in a quaint town near Oklahoma City and a shoppin' trip later, we found ourselves on the boundary of Forks, Washington, and one of the neighboring counties.

Jasper had stopped runnin' as we neared his old home, lookin' to me with such confusion I'd never seen pass over his face, ever.

"Are you fuckin' insane?" He demanded. "No, seriously man! Have you lost your gal' damned mind?"

I hissed at him and gave him a silencin' wave, then tapped my nose to get him to use his senses.

My ears caught the sound of him inhalin' a short puff. He went rigid.

"Yeah, I lost my mind around the time you signed your balls over to Maria. That ain't the point." I mumbled, eyes scannin' the property of the Cullen mansion for any signs of life or recent visits.

"Pete, whatever it is that you've failed to let me know, now'd be the perfect time to come clean..." Jasper said quickly. I smirked, knowin' how familiar the surroundin' scent would be.

"She's alive. But not for long, unless we do somethin' about it..." I thought quickly of a way to get passed tellin' him the whole truth. I got the feelin' he had to see it to believe it.

"..listen. There's some shit you have to know before we go chargin' in. Numero uno? Alice has completely lost her fuckin' mind. She's holdin' the Little One against her will, thinkin' she's to blame for your divorce. Not sure how she thinks a human could be a homewrecker, but I'm sure that'll come up later. Numero dos, Isabella's fucked." When I said fucked, he got the picture.

Years of war and everything.

"She can be saved?" The Major's heavy accent made me shiver.

How he'd made such a swift personality changed was beyond my comprehension- a little too far out for even my gift to guess at.

I shook my head and lowered my eyes to the ground by his feet.

"You'll have to change her, Major."

He stiffened momentarily before searchin' my face with those fuckin' haunted crimson eyes. He must've found some sort of peace because a nasty lookin' smirk made me wonder if he could read minds.

If he could I'd die along with the sprite for keepin' secrets about his mate from him.

"Mary Alice Brandon will die tonight."


	3. Dumb As a Rockpire

**This chapter really left something to be desired for me, I'm contemplatin' just startin' from scratch. Tell me what you think..**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice had left me some time ago. My teeth chattered and my body trembled from the pain, and I couldn't help but wonder how much a body could take before it just shut itself down.

_God, I know you're not all about answering prayers but please. PLEASE just let me die..._

**Aw, now. That's enough of the pity-party. You know damn well the big man doesn't like begging.**

And I'm not all that fond of my mouthy, self-absorbed slightly passive second personality, but we can't always get what we want.

**Wow, easy Kudjo! Did you DECIDE to hop out of bed, jump on your period, and run me the fuck over or is the spite a natural ability?**

Ugh.

I shifted my weight off of my wrists to keep the chained cuffs from digging into my skin any further. Not that I could really tell what hurt and what didn't; Alice had become quite fond of using her nails and teeth to pierce every inch of my skin.

I was currently nursing some serious burns on my midsection, where she had dripped melted plastic over my skin in a pattern of random constellations. She was thoughtful enough to at least make my torture beautiful when it scarred.

I chuckled

"What, may I ask, is funny?" Her child-like voice startled me from my inner musings. I cleared my throat.

"The thought of your head on a stake."

"That's not very nice, Bella! After all I've done for you, you should be ashamed." She scolded me with a shake of her finger.

"Yeah. I am, Alice. You're right." I barely got the last word out when a fairly unladylike snort slipped out and I was overcome with maniacal laughter. I had to prop myself against the wall to keep from sagging against my chains.

She stared at me incredulously; It was obvious her patience was wearing thin.

It made me laugh even harder, until tears streamed down my face. My stomach started to clench and it was getting hard to breath through my cackles.

Alice had enough. Her cold hand struck me acrossed my cheek with a crack, effectively silencing me.

I spit in her face and grinned devilishly at her, knowing I was sealing my own fate.

"Your family will rip you into millions of shiny pieces when they find who you REALLY are. And don't bother running, God'll find you wherever you go. Stupid barbie wannabe. I hope every piece of clothing you buy from now until you finally go to hell turns to ash before you get to wear it."

I think I caught her off guard, because all she could do was stare at me like I'd just pissed all over her mother's grave.

"You know, I considered ending you quickly because of our past. But now? I'm going to make you wish you were dead..." She sang at me, eyes glazed over.

"Too late bitch, I'm already fucking there!"

She grasped my throat harshly and slammed me up against the wall, my feet barely brushing the ground.

I gargled a protest and struggled against her marble flesh; I knew it would only take a flinch from her to break my neck.

Her teeth sank into my ribcage. I heard the scrape of my own bone and let out a muffled cry.

She trailed burning bites all the way down to my upper thighs, where I felt her tears a piece of flesh from my leg.

My eyes went blurry with tears, and grogginess set in. Warmth enveloped me and I silently thanked God.

Liquid trickled down my leg and dripped to the floor with a steady 'drip.. dripp...

It all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I could sense a very distressed set of emotions trailing from the well-house behind my former home. I looked towards the Captain and glared daggers at him as he nodded.

"No time to argue. She don't have long, Major..." His eyes were filled to the brim with worry, and I silently wondered exactly how much he knew about Isabella's future roll in our lives.

Instead of letting it get to me I charged toward the small door at the front of the building and let out a gutteral roar, knowin' Pete was on my heels.

His laughter carried over my head, and a gasp from within the well-house made me smile wickedly.

We crashed through the door and scanned the scene.

Alice stood holdin' a battered lookin' ragdoll who was covered with a nectar-like blood. I felt my nostrils flare in recognition.

"Oh Alice... you naughty little Pixie... you've made a mess, haven't you?" Peter's smooth voice made me shiver. He was nearly as deadly as I, and it showed.

Alice dropped Isabella's limp form and stepped back with a bowed head.

"Pete. Do me a favor, tend to Miss Isabella. My ex-wife needs to be taught a lesson..." I stepped towards the raven-haired girl in front of me; She dropped to her knees, overwhelmed by the emotions I'd thrown at her.

"Alice... You must be a crayon short of a full box. My mate? I mean... " I brushed a hand through my curly hair and sighed, shakin' my head at her. "Stupid. You must've known, and that's what boggles my mind. You knew, and didn't tell me."

I bent over and picked her up effortlessly by the hair, and leveled her eyes to mine.

"You knew, and made the conscious decision to hurt her. That has to be the dumbest thing you've ever fuckin' done." I brushed my fingertips along her high cheekbone. I sank my teeth into her neck and ripped a large section of flesh away from her body. She barely got a squeak out before my fingers pressed into the most special of places in her back, effectively breakin' her spine. She sputtered and collapsed into a heap.

"Hey. I believe Little One should be the one to dispose of her. It ain't right to take that away from her." Peter whispered from his spot nuzzled into Isabella's frame. I chuckled at the sight.

I kneeled down next to the girl he held in his arms lovin' like, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry that I can't give you time to make this choice for yourself. But I promise you this, Little One. You'll get your chance to decide HER fate. And then? Then I'm going to take care of you for as long as you'll allow it." I kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly and sighed before lookin' to my brother.

"How'd you know?" He asked me quietly. I studied his face a moment before sittin' back on my bottom and settlin' back against the damp wall of the well.

"I've smelled her blood before, Pete. Her birthday party, when Eddie pushed her into the glass? I was goin' for HIM, not her. Wanted to rip his throat out for touchin' her. One thing lead to another, I guess I thought she'd be safer not knowin' the truth."

"You really are a pitiful fucker when you let Jasper rule you. She needs to know the truth, and more than that, she deserves it. So's you know, her first year is going to be..." His pause and the look on his face was clear enough: Fear.


	4. Ruhrohpire

Ruh-roh-pire

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'd lost all sense of time as magma flowed through my veins and scorched the surface of my skin like a bath of acid. I lost my ability to scream days ago... or maybe minutes ago? I couldn't pay attention to when things stopped or started.

My brain wouldn't even process thoughts properly. I tried my hardest to pull memories of my father, then my mother, and even a few from my time with Edward. But nothing came. Names without faces, and even thoughts with no name.

Pissed me off.

My tense frame shook with violent tremors, and I couldn't help my back arching from my place on what felt like a wooden floor.

Breathing turned into gasping, and my heart thundered dangerously close to my throat.

My jaw clenched so hard on itself that I felt like my teeth were going to shatter. Fingernails dug into the floor to keep me from moving too much. Every involuntary shudder felt like I was being beaten with a Louisville Slugger.

A soft whisper next to me kept me concentrating on the situation. If it weren't for them being near me, I'd have drifted off to a different time and place to numb some of the pain.

The voice told me stories of war, and of love, and even some of death.

I thanked him silently.

My heartbeat quickened and pounded against my chest like a drum cadence, and without warning it stuttered and skipped... then stopped altogether.

The fire in my veins retreated as quickly as it came. My body went limp against the cool floor, and all internal heat left me like a breath of air.

My ears picked up the slightest sound of skin against cloth, which was almost abrasive. A beautiful sparrow's song sang from over a mile away.

I was resting on floorboards, second level of a house, two feet from a door. Four feet, three inches from a window, which adjusted milimeters when a gust of wind hit it.

There was a man standing in front of the door, blocking my exit. I contemplated whether what I felt was fear, or curiousity. Both had me thinking so quickly about another exit option that I couldn't control the whimper that escaped my mouth.

My eyes opened slowly to adjust the the light streaming in from the doorway. Specs of dust floated over me, catching the sunlight. Looked like snow.

The beams of sun held a physical quality to it, which startled the hell out of me.

Vampire.

That's why everything was different; more pronounced and sharp, sure. But different.

My eyes connected with crimson orbs of a ghost, a memory. I knew this man, somehow. I barely had time to process the thought of sitting up before I was standing before him.

"Isabella." His eyes searched mine for recognition, and his fingertips twitched.

I inhaled steadily for his scent. Leather, and hay, and vanilla bean... with some sort of spice...

His scent lingered on my tongue and made a beeline straight for the "recognition center" of my brain, triggering some sort of spark.

My entire life flooded back into me in mere seconds.

"Jasper.." I leapt into his arms and buried my nose into his neck. One arm wrapped around my body, and another held my thigh as my legs circled his waist.

"Mmmhmmm..." He acknowledged.

"What happened... why... why am I like this? Wait." I leaned away from him and searched his face. "Where's Alice."

He sighed and gave me an encouraging smile, before setting me back down on my feet, but keeping a firm hold on my hands.

"She's in pieces over what she did to you." He gave me a sly grin.

"Are you retarded? You let her go?" I stepped towards him, venom welling in my mouth.

"No, no you misunderstand. She's literally in a handful of pieces, until you feel like puttin' her back together. You have every right to dispose of her in a way that YOU deem fit. It's not my place, although it took a lot of fuckin' will to keep from burnin' her with all the yellin' she's been doing..." He chuckled, scratchin' his neck with a grin. "Are you thirsty?"

I gave him a confused expression, waiting for my body to register some sort of feeling of hunger. No ravenous pains of thirst, and I definitely felt in control. I swallowed to get a feel for my throat, but got nothing.

I shook my head, earning a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Interesting..."

"Am I broken?" I asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"Ah... you know, you're the first newborn to not have an immediate need for blood. At least that I've ever met. Then again, you've always been rather odd." He mused, studying me.

"I'm not fucking odd." I hissed at him.

"Oh yes, yes you are." Came a male voice from behind Jasper.

I hissed at the unknown presence and shoved Jasper roughly behind me, crouching low to the ground and balancing on the balls of my feet.

A man with dirty blonde hair and sparkling eyes stood outside of the door way with a smirk on his mouth.

Something inside of me wanted to slap the shit out of him for finding amusement in my "oddities", and I couldn't keep myself in check.

With a feral growl I launched myself straight at his throat before he had the chance to blink in response.

Knocking him over, we both crashed down the staircase and through the front door. I grabbed hold of his shirt and whipped him head over heels into the nearest tree.

Splintered wood tumbled out of the air and littered the ground around him.

I crouched again, waiting for him to right himself. He looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Seein' as you startled the newborn, you'll be the one fixin' my banister and front door. You're gettin' rusty, Pete." Jasper's soothing voice calmed me a bit but I didn't rise. Somehow I knew better than to turn my back on an older vampire.

"Oh yeah, it's so fuckin' funny when ol' Petey gets his ass handed to him but we're not allowed to laugh at the oddity that is Isabella Swan. Fuckin'... right." Peter bit dryly whilist hoisting himself from his sprawled position in the pieces left of the tree.

"You want to go again?" I screeched at him, preparing to launch myself.

"Bella..." Jasper reached out to put a hand on me. I turned quickly and grasped his wrist, twisting it roughly behind him, and shoving him face-first into the waiting arms of Peter.

"Don't you Bella me. That fucker needs to learn some manners."

With that, I sprinted off toward the nearest treeline, and made my way deep into the woods behind the house.

I didn't notice I had no idea where I was until I stopped a good thirty miles out.

The sounds of animals around me had my senses on alert and my mouth watering. Or... venoming?

_**Oh yeah, because 'venoming' is totally in the Webster Dictionary...**_

So is 'asshat.' Where yah been, Chuckles?

_**Around. Just thought I'd let you know there's a human hiking about a mile to your east, if you're hungry...**_

I cocked an eyebrow and scratched my wrist with my fingertips in a human manner. I hadn't had the time to contemplate what my new diet would consist of.

Not taking the time to think it through, I made my way silently through the underbrush until I could see the human just a few hundred yards away.

I studied his movements, and the way his blood pulsed steadily through his thin veins. His eyes were a pretty hazel color that made me think of someone I knew in Forks.

I barely had time to overthink what I was supposed to do before my teeth were attached to his jugular, pulling thickly at the most fulfilling liquid.

I drank until there was none left, and let the man drop to my feet.

I stared down at him as I whiped my mouth with the sleeve of a white shirt I noticed wasn't mine.

I guess it's too late to feel bad about this.

_**Is this a life you can live regularly? Killing humans for food?**_

I decided then that I wouldn't weaken myself by living off of rats and deer. It just wasn't my nature to think of a rabbit as appetizing; fur getting stuck in my teeth would really piss me off.

While staring down at my meal, two sets of hammering footsteps were quickly making their way towards me. I sighed and turned toward Jasper and Peter, who both looked between me and the man.

"Isabella... " Peter said, grief dancing over his face. I just shrugged and smiled.

"It was my own decision. I'm fine." I bit my lip contemplating how to get what I wanted out without confusing them.

"I don't want to eat deer. I'm fine with humans. I mean, I'd rather take the lives of people who DESERVE to die... might need your help with that."

"That's fine, Little One. That's my line of business." Pete said with a lazy grin. I smiled at him warmly and nodded.

"What about you, Jasper?" I asked timidly.

His eyes stared into mine, as if asking me not to make him talk about it. Confused, I pressed harder.

"Jasper?"

"Isabella, I don't... really THINK about who I'm going to kill." He said softly.

"Meanin' he has a thing for girls, right around your age." Peter said with a hint of humor. Before I could stop myself I had Jasper pinned between me and a tree.

"You best say he's joking." I hissed at him.

Silence.

"If he isn't joking, Jasper... you best know that today you'll be switching to dead beats and addicts. Never again will you EVER lay a hand on another girl." I seethed, inches from his face.

...

"Say it." I barked at him harshly.

"Isabella..."

"SAY IT."

"Never again." He whispered into my ear. I growled low in my throat, warning him of my seriousness.

He touched my bare waist with his fingertips and a jolt of sizzling electricity danced between us.

"Never." He said firmly.

I brushed the edge of his jaw gently, before sinking my teeth into his neck.


	5. Lemonpire

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Not only was I super fuckin' turned on when Isabella's sharp teeth were inches from my face, but I swear I went deaf and blind for the seconds followin' her bite.

I'd heard stories of mates markin' eachother but this shit was rediculous.

I grabbed hold of her hair as soon as her venom spread through me, and yanked her mouth forcefully to mine.

Her little fingers tangled into my curls and massaged my scalp as our lips danced together with such a harsh rhythm I could barely keep up.

Peter's cackling trailed behind him as he high-tailed it back home.

"Jay..." Isabella moaned between kisses, "Jasper... wait a minute..."

I reluctantly nibbled her pouty lower lip before releasin' her and finally looking into her eyes.

"What... I don't even know what's happening, why did I bite you? It's like one minute I was just trying to get you to fucking comply and then all of the sudden I couldn't control myself..." Her shakin' handles tugged at her hair, beggin' me with those beautiful crimson eyes for answers.

"What emotion were you feelin' most, Little One?" I asked but already knew the answer as if it were dancing a jig around us.

"I felt posessive. Almost like I didn't want you touching anyone else, and I didn't want anyone anywhere NEAR you. Even Pete." She wrinkled her nose. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I definitely felt that. But that's not the emotion that I felt first."

She studied me for a moment, the wheels obviously turning in her head.

"It's not possible." She said disbelievingly, backin' away from me slowly. "It's not fucking possible."

And with that, she was gone, leavin' me sportin' a log and a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Asshole was really trying to piss me off, making me believe there was even the SLIGHTEST possibility that he felt anything but brotherly affection towards me.

I made my way inside of the now missing front door, muttering under my breath.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, my Little Oyster?" Peter's drawl rang out from the kitchen. I hissed his way.

"Don't pretend you're clueless, yah fucking prick. YOU'RE the one who started this shit. I know it was you." I stomped into the kitchen, but stopped short at the sight before me.

The hottest woman I'd ever laid eyes on was straddling Pete on a kitchen chair, nibbling on his ear tenderly. I shuddered and took a step backwards.

"Oh, baby. She's BEAUTIFUL." Her gentle voice made my insides gooey.

"I know. Wait until you hear her tell Jazz-man off. It's crazy how viced- up his manly parts are already." Pete chuckled at his own comment. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"His balls are free and still connected to his body, but it's great that you're so worried about them. Maybe you could give him the reach-around he so desperately desires?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Cackling was heard from both vampires as I made my way upstairs to shower. I walked into the bedroom that smelled most of Jasper, and started digging through drawers to find something to wear.

I pulled out a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and made my way to the fuckawesome bathroom. Aged wooden floors, a clawfoot tub, and a shower with multiple jets had me weak at the knees.

After adjusting the water to as hot as it would go, I stripped out of my tattered and bloody clothes, and stepped in.

I felt tension slowly melt out of ever muscle and sealed pore. I don't know how long I stood under the spray, but by the time I finished washing my hair the water was ice.

After toweling off and dressing quickly, I stood in front of the mirror for the first time since my change.

My dark chestnut hair touched my upper hips at it's longest, and had thickened. My boyish figure had filled out slightly, and complexion turned near-opal.

The slight tint of rose on my lips and cat-like eyes were new, too. I'd never complain again.

Fingers slid over skin, and I was momentarily stunned by the transformation.

"Those jeans look damn fine on you, woman. I always wondered why Pete bought them." Jaspers voice startled me out of my shock, and I whipped around to face him.

"I... didn't think, sorry. I just didn't want to be in those rank clothes anymore." I explained apologetically. Jaspers brow creased and he pulled me towards him by my hip.

"Never, ever... EVER apologize to me. Especially over a pair of jeans. They do a wonderful job showcasing a very ..." His hand slid down my hip gently, "beautiful feature. They're yours."

My mouth opened, then closed... Never before in my life had someone rendered me speechless over a pair of fucking jeans.

I noticed he had me placed strategically between himself and the bathroom wall as he closed the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to run from you. I just didn't know what to do, or.. say.." I rambled on as he inched closer to me, his hands on the wall on either side of my head.

"So shut up." He whispered, teasing my lips with his icy breath. I gasped when he stopped moving completely. His lips weren't even a centimeter from mine.

"Fuck you." I whispered back, eyes locked onto his.

The tension between our bodies was beyond anything I'd ever experiencced in my life. Palpable sexual tension was coursing between us like electricity charged air.

"Isabella... first, we're going to talk. Then, when you're ready... I'm going to fuck you. Right here, in this very spot." He leaned the rest of the way forward and took my lip between his teeth, running his tongue along the curve.

I jumped to straddle his waist and connected my lips with his to ease the fire that was burning in my lower abdomen. He ground me into the wall harshly, nipping at my lips, then my jaw, and then finally my neck.

I groaned as he growled and sank his teeth into the crook between my neck and shoulder. His venom burned its way into my system, and swirled through my veins with a ferociousness that made me shake. I begged him for something, anything as I ground into him.

With a movement I barely registered, my pants were off, and his were at his feed in a mess. I growled and rubbed over his bare flesh, earning deafening moans from both of us.

"Isabella... I lied." He whispered, clearly consumed by our situation. I looked into his eyes, stopping my movement. "I lied. I said I'd wait until you're ready. I can't do that. I'm going to fuck you NOW."

With his last word I found purchase in his neck again, positioning myself on him with a low rumble from my chest. His gasp and stillness let me know that I'd found the right spot.

With the smallest movement possible I sank onto him, enveloping him into my heat with trembling arms. He steadied me and I whimpered as the tip of him hit my barrier.

I hissed in protest, but with his swiftness I felt the drizzle of venom leaking from my core. He set me on the sink, and pulled out.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." He spread my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the vanity. "Might burn a little, but I have to seal it so it doesn't heal over..."

I nodded through venom-filled eyes and watched in fascination as he dipped his tongue through my folds and pushed his venom into me.

I let out a shuddered breath at the sensation of his tongue against my core, and moaned when he brushed against my most sensitive spot.

His eyes connected with mine, and cocked an eyebrow to ask for permission. I rocked my hips slightly against his tongue and let my eyes fluttered closed as he dove back in.

It took mere seconds for him to work at my clit with his tongue, and I was falling over an edge I never knew existed.

He was inside of me before my clenching walls ceased, slamming me into the tiled wall with such a force that shook the house on it's foundation.

Out... then in deeper still. Out slowly, and I made a dent further into the wall each time he slid back into me. I was gasping for air as he lifted me a few inches higher, rolling his hips against me.

"Oh god... please don't stop..." I hissed as his smooth skin brushed against my sensitive nub over, and over... and over... and I was shaking when something along the lines of a roar tore through him. He pushed against me faster and faster until all we were was a blurry mess of moans.

Something inside of me snapped and I pushed my weight forward, making Jasper fall to the edge of the bath. I slid us into the tub roughly and repositioned us a wall. He pulled me against his chest as I rode him, whispering nothing and everything to my ear as we both neared that wonderful edge again.

A whirl of lust and an animalistic urge to claim eachother enveloped us, and I immediately screamed out as I shuddered around Jasper's pulsing member. He lay his head against my chest, nuzzling me lovingly.

A crack of porcelain and an odd shifting noise made us look at eachother oddly, before we tumbled to the tile floor with chunks of broken tub.

We both cackled at the absurdity of the situation, until neither of us could stand to laugh anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I introduced Isabella to Charlotte quickly before I lead everyone to the settin' room. We'd waited long enough for Isabella to come to terms with whatever had happened between her and Alice, and I wanted answers.

She sat in a plush leather chair acrossed from me, pickin' at a loose thread on her jeans.

"You know from previous experience that I'm shitty at explaining things, so... bare with me. Okay? Just... stay calm." She spoke quietly, unsure of herself even as a vampire, which was rediculous.

"I know it must've been hard, Sugar. But we're here for you." Char's velvety voice made Isabella glow with an endearin' love.

"So... After the Cullen's left, I decided I wasn't going to wait for a day when Edward finally decided I was good enough for him. That would be a cold day in hell, and it wasn't worth the effort from me. So, I let him go. I let all of you go, Jasper." She spoke slowly, as if collecting her thoughts as she explained them. "I ended up going to the community college for business, just to get some college under my belt. Worked odd waitressing jobs..."

Her eyes held focus to somethin' outside of the window to her left, makin' the rest of us look out the window as well.

"Bella?" Peter called to her quietly.

"Isabella. Never Bella." She muttered. "Do you hear screaming?"

Pete jumped up like a bat out of hell and darted down the stairs, slammin' the new front door on his way out.

Blinking, she continued.

"Alice found me a few weeks ago, I think. She wasn't the one who actually TOOK me, from what I remember it was Victoria. I remember her saying she was sorry, and that Alice had Riley in pieces around the world. The only way she'd get him back was to help Alice."

I clenched my jaw to keep silent, and nodded.

"It only lasted a few days. It started as her just taunting me, and biting... lots of fucking biting..." she drifted off, trailing her fingers over a few diminished scars on her wrist. "Then there was the butter knife, THAT shit was fun. She bit me once, and injected her venom... then sucked it out. And she finally did explain it all to me, Jasper. She said... she said she saw. Us. Together, in the future? And at the time I thought she was delusional. But she just kept saying that I'd never have you, that even though you were blinded by something she did? You'd go back to her."

I rolled my eyes. "Isa.." She cut me off instantly.

"Not yet. I'm not.. I'm not done. She said you'd be back, because if not, she'd send Maria. She's been in Mexico, making contacts. She brought Carlisle and Esme with her..." Her voice cracked and she stopped, pressin' her eyes into her wrist. "They're dead. Maria knows where you are, Jasper. She's always known, because of Alice. I don't know how long they've been in contact but ..."

I was on my feet and inches from her before she stopped.

"And you chose fuckin' NOW as the appropriate time to tell me?" I pushed her chair harshly into the wall behind her. She jumped at the movement and looked at her feet.

"You never gave me a chance... I'm so fucking confused by everything around me then you and the bathroom and Peter being... PETER I just... I never cleared my head enough to actually SAY it and WHY the fuck are you yelling at me? This is your fault, you know! If you would've kept your FUCKING hands to yourself in Boston, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" She tore into me like I was a fuckin' thanksgiving turkey.

I stepped away from her, wide-eyed, and stuttered to find a response.

"She told you... she told you about her?"

"Yeah. She told me about the girl who looked exactly like me, who you drained because it WASN'T me." She spit at me, crawlin' out of the chair and walking towards the door. "And she wasn't the first one, was she?"

I shook my head and refused to look at her. She chuckled darkly.

"That's fucked up shit, Jay. Real fucked up." Her voice held onto me long after she left me standin' in front of Charlotte, who looked at me with a mixture of disgust and anger.

"You never said nothin' about little girls, man." She bit out.

"They were well over the fuckin' age of eighteen, believe me. And it was the Major searching through the sea of look-a-like's to find his mate. Ain't got nothin' to do with me, I don't even remember half of them." I brushed a hand through my hair, lettin' out a heavy sigh.

"Don't make it right. You best reign that shit in, because I have a feelin' that woman in there ain't gonna have it." Char continued glaring at me.

"You think I don't fuckin' know that? Go see to your husband or somethin', shit girl you're buggin' me." I spat. Without warnin' her fist connected with my face, launchin' me into the closest bookshelf.

Yeah... I deserved it.


	6. Purplepire

**Thank ya'll for your reviews! Mucho appreciado and all that. Your thoughts make me reread over previous chapters, and it's helpin' me tie in a bunch of other ideas. :D So again, Thanks for stickin' with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I drifted outside after my lovely chat with Jasper. The sun danced beautifully over the surrounding landscape, and I could almost feel the rays warming my forever frozen bones.

Peter sat on the porch humming something out of tune while picking at his teeth with a splinter of wood. I chuckled at the sight.

"Whatcha up to, Kitten?" He called over to me.

"I feel like ripping Alice's fingers off one by one. You wouldn't be hiding her somewhere, would yah?"

He smirked and nodded to the old barn that sat beside the house.

"Well? C'mon then." I grumbled to him and made my way to the side entrance. His tittering made me send an awkward glance his way. "What on earth is your problem?"

"You're remarkably in control for a newborn, and I've got this feelin' that you're about to do something real dumb-like. I'm excited to clean up the mess." He explained as if I'd asked him a stupid question.

Alice's limb-less body rested against a water barrel in the corner of the barn, looking fairly pathetic and worn.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of me and huffed; She used the same expression on Edward whenever she felt like playing barbie-Bella.

"My father always said if you keep your face in that expression, it'll stay that way forever. Seems to me, the same is true for vampires." I lifted my eyebrows when she snarled at me in response.

"Yeah, definitely true for vampires... Pete? Be a dear and put her back together for me." I turned to him, and pointed towards a freshly dug hole outside of the barn. "That would be her limbs, correct?"

He stared at me with a look of unease, clearly going through all the possible outcomes of this situation.

"Yes, PETEY. Put me back together like a good little boy." Alice hissed from her corner.

I walked over and swiftly tore a large chunk of her hair from her scalp. Her resulting sob made me giggle a bit.

"You really are quite stupid, aren't you?" I continued to chuckle as I watched Peter spit onto the torn edges of her limbs before placing the two wounds together to seal them in place.

I leaned against a supporting post while her wounds healed over themselves.

"You know you're going to die, so there really is not point in threatening you. But I'd really like to know why you lied to me first. Why would you keep Jasper from me, knowing he was my mate?" I asked her quietly. Her blank stare quieted me.

After a few moments she blinked unnecessarily before a shuttering breath left her.

"Because Edward took such an interest in you. You had my mate, so I kept yours." She smiled ruefully.

I went blank momentarily, completely missing the truth in her statement.

"Um... So, wait." I rubbed the bridge of my nose with a finger, trying to sooth the strain behind my eyes. "Edward, is YOUR mate. And you chose for years, no DECADES, to lie to him? And to keep Jasper, who didn't really make you happy anyways, completely in the dark? Are..."

I turned to face the window, trying to calm myself.

I failed. Instead, rage bubbled up in my chest, and I launched myself at her healed form.

I caught her around her midsection and shoved her face first into the ground, pinning her arms behind her back.

Her shreiks of protest only motivated me to keep her planted firmly there. I grasped her pinky and twisted it quickly from her body, throwing it to a giddy Peter.

Her muffled cry of agony made me laugh.

"Alice! Don't you know it's going to get much worse?" I twisted her ring finger off easily.

A sudden idea made me release her. She darted from the barn and swiftly into the surrounding field, but I was hot on her heels.

"Ruuuun, Forest!" I called to her. Pouncing, my nails tore through her cheek and made her fall forward into the dirt.

She spun around an sprung, knocking me off balance, but I surprisingly caught her upper arm and did an interesting little two-step with her.

Shifting my weight I dislocated her shoulder, and ripped her arm from her body.

Instead of wasting time with any sort of acknowledgement, she turned to run back passed the house. She stopped short at the sight of Peter in her way.

"Not happenin'." He chastized.

I reached out and gripped at her roots firmly, yanking her to an odd backbend. I leaned up close to her ear and smiled.

"What say we play a little game, Alice? Hmm?" I whispered in her ear, "I'm going to let you choose the next body part to be removed, because I'm just THAT nice..."

She whimpered quietly and shook her head.

"Oh, c'mon. We were sisters once. Call this a last request..."

She studied my face quickly before taking a deep breath. "Ear."

I laughed loudly, nodding my approval. "Sure." I made quick work of it, and tossed it like a hot-potato to Peter.

I turned her by her scalp towards me, and dug my fingernails into her neck. She let out the most hideous squeal, making me cringe.

"That was the ugliest thing I've ever heard in my life." I slid my nails through her skin from her collarbone to the crease of her bosom, grinning at her pitiful cries.

"ISABELLA." Came Jasper's harsh bark. I sighed and look over to him.

"A little busy here, leave a message with the perv."

His glare made me stop. I ripped Alice's right leg from her body, and dropped her to the ground with a remarkably loud 'thump'.

I swung the leg in Peter' general direction.

"What on earth could POSSIBLY be worth interrupting my fun?" I pouted at Jasper.

"You're torturing her." He pointed out.

"Major..." Peter's warning growl made me shiver.

"Yes. I'm torturing her. You're quite observant..." I made a motion for him to get to the point.

"This isn't you." He said simply, but his words made me flinch.

"What isn't me? Who exactly do you think I am, Jasper? That naive little girl from Forks who follows orders and doesn't question anything? Fuck you! I'm going to rip every available appendage from that woman, and I'm going to burn them one by one in front of her eyes. You know why? Because I want to. I'm going to burn her because she burned me. And there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it without earning a good ass kicking from me AND Peter."

He lowered his eyes to my feet and took a step back, and slumped his shoulders in submission.

I stared at him for a minute, contemplating my next move.

"Peter." I whispered. My friend was beside me in a minute. "Start a fire."

It was only a matter of seconds before he had a good flame going, contained by a circle of brick he brought from the barn.

Alice's cries and pleading were were a dull noise in the back of my brain. I concentrated on the nearby flames.

Instead of dragging it out like I so desperately wanted, I just pushed her crippled form over the fire, and let out a shaking sigh as her screams turned into violet smoke.

"Kitten..." Peter cooed, touching my hand gently with his fingertips. I slumped into his waiting arms. He held me tightly as I my cries drowned out the crackling of the fire.

He lead me slowly back to the house and into Char's waiting arms. I lay between them on their oversized bed, shuddering sobs racking my entire body, until there was nothing left in me to release.

Gentle hands brushed my forehead and played with my hair; My sudden realization that I'd never have my full revenge laid heavy on my heart and I severly doubted I'd ever truly get over it.

"You know what Kitten? If you're good, I'll take you to town tonight. We'll go find us some nasties." Peter's warm voice made me smile and nod.

"Please." I whispered.

"Baby, you know we're your family now. Don't you be 'fraid to speak your mind no matter what, mmkay? Even if it's just to bitch about how much of an asshole my brother is." Char poked me in the ribs. I giggled and sighed.

"He is. But I don't think he meant any harm. She was his wife for a long time, you know? He must've had some sort of lingering protective feelings." I muttered.

"C'mon now, girl. You know that ain't it at all. I just wanted to make sure you weren't scarred afterwards, is all." Jaspers quiet voice drifted over from the doorway. I turned over to face Char.

"Make him leave." I whimpered- I felt the lump in my throat grow tight and I knew I'd break down if he said another word.

"Isabella you'll look at me when I'm speaking to you." His stern voice triggered the venom to well in my eyes and the lump in my throat turned into a choked sob.

"Jasper I'ma give you half a second to get your ass as far away from her as possible." Char's voice turned deadly and cold and even I feared what was in her head.

"Wait..." I whispered, sitting up and getting to my feet. I kept my eyes trained on Jasper's boots as I made my way over to him.

I stood in front of him for a few drawn out seconds before taking a breath and looking into his eyes.

"You're a bastard." I whispered, before whipping my hand out and slapping him with a resounding 'crack'.

I walked passed his startled frame and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.


	7. Sorrypires

**JPOV**

I knew after the first few minutes of Isabella lockin' herself in the bathroom that no amount of bribery, yellin', or cussin' would make amends for my actions.

I paced in front of the door for hours without a clear goal in mind; the knockin' of my boots against the floorboards had me countin' into the high thousands before I heard anything behind the door.

"You might as well come in, Jay." She whispered.

I opened the door slowly and grunted when I reached the wall of her emotions: Anger and emptiness flowed steadily from her beautiful shoulders.

She stared at me from the hand-carved window seat with such a look of curiousity that I could barely make myself step forward. My heart begged me to reach out and touch her.

"Please do." She said quietly.

"Please do, what exactly?"

"Walk over here, and touch me." She responded as if it were totally obvious. I blanched.

"Isabella... I didn't say anything..."

She giggled and played gently with a long lock of her hair. "Why are you here?"

I stopped my inch by inch progress towards her which was hard enough in itself, and attempted to organize my thoughts before openin' my damned mouth again.

"I ain't gonna apologize to you, Isabella. What I said to you outside was honest and it wouldn't be right to take it back, so instead I'm gonna try and explain what I meant. Your insides, or... your heart I guess.. Is real. It's honest and open, and questionin'. When you go through the 'change', most people lose what makes them real. They lose their sense of self.." I sighed exasperatedly at myself and rubbed the tips of my fingers over my temple, "You didn't lose any of that. It makes you one in a crowd of millions. You're what I've been strivin' to be for over a hundred years. So when you started in with Alice I just... I wanted you to think it through completely before you took her life. Because it ain't somethin' you can bring back, no matter how badly you may want to."

She stared at me for what seemed like hours before movin' even the slightest; Really, I thought she'd have my balls in a grip by the time I was done.

Instead she studied my face like one would a diamond, or somethin' as significant. I became a little flustered over her stares.

"I don't want an apology from you. Though, I feel like I was forced to give up the revenge I deserved..." She paused when I made the move to speak.

"You ain't that type 'a person, baby." I internally cussed at myself for lettin' the term of endearment slip but the woman before me seemed amused.

"No. I suppose I'm not..." She cocked an eyebrow at my stumble, but let it go. "However. You owe me one hell of a favor. So! Are you prepared to fill a need?"

I heard a chortle from downstairs; Peter couldn't hold back the snortin' no matter how hard he tried. I gave Isabella a look of disbelief and suspicion.

"You, sir, are going to make a few calls. Pete should know what's comin' by now, so we'll call him up after we're done with our conversation. I want Maria. I want her head on a silver fucking platter, Jasper. I don't give two shits about the consequences, or the risks. I want her life, in place of Alice."

She had taken to her feet and started a gentle pace to and fro, makin' slow gestures with her hands- Gestures that my eyes stuck to like glue. She had me mesmerized.

I almost had it in me to argue with her over her request. Almost.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a bow of my head.

'You can call me baby if it pleases you, Major...'

I'd been lookin' at Isabella when the words reached my ear, so I knew I couldn't have been her talkin'. However, her sly grin told me she knew what I was turnin' over in my mind.

"Care to share with the class, Kitten?" Peter's doggish commentary made me growl.

"Mercy, Jay! Take a seat and think of something purty if you're going to ruin my fun again." She chastized me with a scowl.

"Isabella..." I stared her down for an explanation. She stomped in place like an impatient colt.

"Frick, man! What the hell crawled up your ass and died this morning? Seriously you're gonna have to work on your social skills if we're gonna work."

I couldn't help the upturn of the side of my mouth at her near-admission, and damn near did a jig in front of them. But only almost.

"Fine. It all sorta started when I was playing with Alice. She... must've wanted me to 'know' how much she hated me, because I got this little whisper of "I hate you" when she wasn't saying anything. Then, Char was braidin' my hair and I heard her call me Pumpkin, but she said she didn't say it. She thought it. My guess is I have something along the lines of Edward's gift, but not quite the same."

"Wonderful. A mind-reader, a know-it-all, and an empath. We'll just be our own little clusterfuck of crazy!" Char's voice was laced with an irritation that make the three gifted vampires in the house laugh knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Jasper and I were in the seventh hour of a betting stare-down in the living room when his cell rang. He only grinned when he put the phone to his ear, never breaking my line of vision.

"What." He answered.

"Jasper. Man, we have a problem. Alice is missing." Emmett's booming voice tore through the phone like he was sitting right next to us.

"Yeah, it's sorta expected. Comes with the territory of bein' dead." Jasper chuckled. I heard a roundabout of gasps near Emmett and tried my hardest not to laugh.

There was a scuffle for the phone.

"Jasper Hale you tell me where my daughter is right now! So help me God if you're telling the truth..." Esme's motherly scold blasted through the speaker like a foghorn. I winced and grabbed the phone from Jasper before he could react.

"You best remember who you're talking to, Bitch. You think the God of War is bad? Wait until you meet his mate." I hissed at the group I knew was listening at the end of the line. I heard a string of cussing from more than one person, including a very familiar male voice.

Jasper's pitch black eyes had me shifting in my seat uncomfortably.

"Bella? What the hell, why are you with Jasper? What has he done to you? Just tell me where you are, we'll all be there as quickly as possible..."

I had the urge to crush the phone in my hand at the grating sound of Edward fucking Cullen's voice.

"Oh Eddie-kins.. have you already forgotten? You left me to keep me safe, remember? You weren't there to keep Alice from pulling chunks of flesh from my body. YOU didn't keep her from slicing through every inch of my skin with her fucking nails and teeth. So don't you think for an umpteenth of a second that I could possibly need your help now, when I'm a VAMPIRE, and have already killed the source of my trauma."

"You're lying. How dare you speak so poorly of your sister. I'm not surprised how crass you've become, what with hanging around the Whitlocks. But I never thought you'd stoop so low as to blame Alice for your own issues." Came Esme's disbelieving voice.

I dropped the phone with a start and backed away from it quickly, dumbfounded by her words. Jasper stood and picked up the phone, then reached out to brush his fingers along my brow gently.

"Ya'll best think of relocating. If I ever lay eyes on any one of you, I'll feed your limbs to the neighbors dog." He spat before clipping the phone shut.

We stood in silence, studying one another. He kept his fingertips on me, and I managed a step closer to him, feelin' like a marionette the way he was tuggin' at my insides.

The "pull" was described to me as being unable to exist without your other half. No one had ever really explained what it REALLY meant.

The way my hands trembled when he was so close to me; The warmth and comfort of his presence, the way his eyes danced with emotion when he wasn't projecting, even the way his lips twitched when he was irritated made it near impossible NOT to think about him damn near constantly.

But besides that, no one ever explained the NEED. I needed him like a human needs water and food to survive. He was a requirement in my life, not an option.

"Baby..." His whisper pierced straight through me and made my dead heart jump. I exhaled and leaned into his brush of fingers.

A rush of hesitation startled me out of my little world and forced my eyes to his.

"What's wrong?"

He looked from my eyes to my feet, shifting his weight uncomfortably. I knew his major malfunction instantly. I took a step forward, and then another, until I was a fraction of an inch from touching his chest with my nose.

"Please..." His voice was only a fraction above silent, but I heard his request loud and clear. I jumped up to straddle his waist, and pulled myself as tight to him as possible. The exhale he let was one of relief.

"Je t'aime." I whispered into his ear as I stroked the back of his neck gently.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma cherie."

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'aime is french for I love you.<strong>

**Je t'aime aussi is french for I love you too.**

**Ma cherie is a term of endearment; darling, dear.**


	8. Whoopsypire

**Sorry it's takin' me so long to update. I'm a little ADHD, har har.**

**SM owns all.**

* * *

><p><strong>ChPOV<strong>

It wasn't but a day after my Sire and his mate spoke to their unruly former family that the familiar stench of dried bear and deer blood preceeded their presence; they were pissin' on my doorstep before I had the chance to cough.

I opened the door with such force that it was ripped from it's hinges as it smashed against the inside wall and splintered the knob from it's place.

"And what, may I ask, the FUCK may I do for you?" I addressed Carlisle sharply. My mate appeared beside me with a low growl of disapproval.

"We're here to collect Bella, and to speak with Jasper. Our business is not with you." Mr. Rogers responded.

"Well there are two problems with that statement, Mr. Cullen." Pumpkin's velvetine voice made us all turn to watch her make her way down the stairs from her room. "First problem: I'm not a debt to collect. Second problem: If you have business with me or Jasper, that business transforms into official 'Whitlock' business, therefore can be handled by any one of us. You lost all entitlements as soon as you stepped onto our property."

I covered my snort and beginnin's of unruly laughter with a coughin' fit before turnin' to busy myself with a stack of paperwork that'd laid upon my desk for years. No time like the present and all that horseshit.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

You know that feelin' yah get when somethin' bad's about to happen? All the little hairs on your body stand straight up and it feels like a boat-load of electricity is bouncin' from pore to pore? I pulled my mate away from the desk she sat at and moved her safely into the corner of the room, behind my body.

"Pete, what in the dev'l you doin'?" She hissed at me, movin' to step around my barracade. I growled at her and set her back in her place harshly.

"STAY PUT, woman."

I held her waist firmly with my hand and looked back at the conversation goin' on in front of me.

"He never implied you were a debt, nor a burden. You'll stop this nonsense right now and come along, Isabella." Edward's grumped-up voice made my body tense; I'd barely noticed his presence beside Carlisle. Isabella visibly flinched.

"Edward! Didn't even see you standing there!" Isabella smiled and made a "knowing" tap to her temple with her small finger. "You know for being a mind-reader, you're like an open book for everyone else to read..."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"Wasn't a compliment, asshole." She hissed at him. "You knew, you son of a fuckin' whore! I managed to find sympathy for you, thinkin' you didn't know anything about it! She told you though. She told you everything, years before you came to Forks. You know what Fuckface? I'm gonna give you an hour's head start. But mark my words, if I catch you, I'll burn you."

She widened her stance at his warning growl, and crouched.

"Like I said, Eddie. One hour. That's it." The grin plastered on her face had me buzzin', knowin' something was about to happen.

"Isabella that's enough!" Esme shreiked. "Enough. No more lies. It's bad enough that you've played some sort of role in Alice's disappearance but to threaten your own mate?"

Bella threw her head back and laughed straight from the pit of her stomach, until I was sure she'd be hurtin' if she were human. She slapped her knee, tryin' to find her composure.

"Oh Esme..." She sniffed and whiped her eye in amusement. "Are you so blind? Edward isn't my mate. He was Alice's mate."

Every one of the Cullen's let out some form of gasp or grunt at that little tidbit. Rosalie looked ready enough to rip someone a new asshole, and Emmett was ready to help.

"I've had enough of your trash talk. Don't you tarnish my daughter's name!" Esme screeched, makin' every one of us shiver.

I barely blinked, and my Kitten had the woman's neck pressed to the nearest wall. She searched the older woman's eyes carefully.

"... you realize if you make any movement toward my family I'll remove your head, yes?" She asked Esme gently. Carlisle was tryin' his damndest to claw his way to his mate from Emmett and Rosalie's hold.

"Release her! Now!"

"Pumpkin..." came my wife's plea to me. I just pushed her further behind me and shook my head.

Time seemed to slow. Carlisle suddenly broke free from Rosalie's grasp, and shoved Emmett out of the way harshly. Isabella's face changed instantly.

Her eyes turned black, and I could see every muscle in her body tense and move as the monster inside of her took over. Before Jasper could start forward, I grasped his arm firmly. "No."

His look would've made me curl into the fetal position any other day of the week, but I knew my Kitten needed to fight this out herself, no matter the consequences.

It took her a split second to hurl Esme's form through the kitchen wall and into the next room before turnin' to face an enraged former father.

"I'm warning you once, Doc. Think it through." Her silken voice warmed my bones. He only roared back at her before makin' a wild Tarzan leap through the air at her. She took a half-step to the right and managed to catch him by his collar. The sickenin' squeal of his arm bein' removed rang through the house.

Esme's cry of protest zoomed by me before I had time to register it.

She and Isabella were but a blur before us; The gratin' sound of metal on metal was heard as they tore into eachother with teeth and nails, thud's resoundin' through the room as one or the other gained the upper hand. Jasper had slipped from beside me and was stalkin' toward Carlisle silent-like.

"Jasper, son... don't..." He whimpered from his fallen position next to his dettached arm.

"Jasper's not in, but if you leave your name and message at the beep..." Came the slow drawl of the Major as he gripped his estranged father-figure by the scalp.

I all but cackled my approval. "Aw, shucks. Now you're in for it, Doctor C."

The sound of a gurgled scream and a head hittin' the ground had my attention back on my Kitten, who was grinnin' like the cheshire cat.

She punted Esme's still-blinkin' head towards me before lettin' out a 'whew' and ploppin' down to perch on the headless body's back.

"For bein' so docile, she was a lot of work!" She shook her head.

"Oh my God, mom..." Came Edward's mournful sob. His body shook with disbelievin' grief.

"Mercy, Edward! She ain't dead YET." Isabella's irritation was palpable. "By my watch, you have less than fifty minutes to get the hell out of dodge." She added.

His responding launch toward her knees had me yellin' in protest for Jasper, who was still makin' quick work of every single hair on Carlisle's head.

To my amusement she made a feline leap over his form and twisted to grasp into his skin with her nails. She countered his center of gravity and whipped him through the front door.

He was on her instantly, punchin' her with an almighty crack.

She bounced to the balls of her feet and crouched low to wait as he made his way towards her.

"You worthless cunt. Don't you get it? You'd be happy with me. You'd have a family, money... You could go anywhere with me, do ANYTHING you could possibly think of. Instead you choose to stay with a group of inbred man-eaters who know of nothing but fucking." His bitch-laced voice had me doin' the potty-dance a 2 year old would do. Even the Cullen kids were groanin' in protest.

"You can coat shit with sugar, but it's still shit. And I DARE you to call me a cunt ONE more fuckin' time." Isabella snarled at his descending figure. Barely a second passed before her blur crashed into his form, and they were gone throught the front door.

Jasper threw Carlisle's deformed body at Rosalie and ran after the two, cussin' somethin' about mind-readers.

"Well... I've always really enjoyed your visits..." I smirked over at Emmett. He chuckled and shoved Rosalie my way, before headin' outside as well. I turned to my wife.

"Ladies... my beauties... Stay here. Please." I pushed my wife towards the other blonde and skipped to the door. I shut it behind me, but not before hearin' the most beautiful laughter fill the house as they attempted to find all the miniscule bits of Carlisle that were plastered the the floor.


	9. Whinepire

**BPOV**

It took Edward all of five seconds to unleash my inner predator, who'd barely muttered a word since my change. It was like she pushed me back within my mind somehow and I knew I had no control; aside from being able to watch while she fucked around with him like a cat does a mouse before they eat it.

'Stop.' She told his feet.

I watched as Edward froze mid-stride and glanced towards me, confusion writ over his face. She had me staring a hole straight through to his innerds, and he stared back, stunned; I refused to look away once I recognized the fear in his eyes.

'Stand before me.' She commanded him mentally.

It took a good few seconds for his body to respond, as I'm sure his psychological protesting was near titanic proportions. But eventually his feet carried his vibrating figure to a spot not even a foot from me.

"Edward Cullen. You ARE the weakest link." I was stunned as the whitty words left my mouth, "Goodbye..."

I grasped his neck tightly and dug my nails into his rock-hard skin.

"Isabella? Please, will you wait a minute?" Came Emmett's brotherly concern from behind me. I let my eyes dance between his eyes and Edward's, knowing damn well that Eddie-boy would dart if he had an opening; Coward.

"If you're about to blab your fuckin' mouth about something along the lines of me letting Edward live, you better be wearing a cup..." I threatened my bear of a former brother with a snarl. He held his hands up.

"Well now hear me out. You're more than capable of handing my ass to me, so just give me a second. I think you need to let Edward live, but not because he deserves it. If you let him live, his punishment will be worse. With his.. MATE.. dead..." he trailed off, looking thoroughly disgusted at the words that left his own mouth.

**Honestly, why the hell didn't you think of that?**

I know! Muscles has a point.

**Do we let him live, knowing it'll far worse than ACTUAL torture?**

My inner dialogue left me silent for a few moments, staring at Emmett. "Yeah... let's do that." I released my hold on Edward's throat and backed up a few steps, caging my inner bitch easily.

I watched as Edward slipped to his knees with a mournful cry. Sobs wracked his body until he was nothing more than a quivering corpse.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" His sobbing wails echoed against the surrounding landscape, scattering a swarm of birds from their hiding places amongst the trees.

"Yeah. I totally did." I smiled down at his form briefly before making my way to my mate's side.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not really sure I'm going to continue this story. I have a few directions I could go in but I have another completely different idea for a new fic... ugh. So many options!<strong>


	10. Tubpire

**JPOV**

It took four days for Esme and Carlisle to patch eachother up well enough to get the fuck out of my house. After really gettin' to the bottom of the issues pulsating around them, we made it perfectly clear that they were to never bother us again.

We made it clear by dismembering Edward, and scattering his parts at the four corners of Washington. Isabella's face radiated with pure joy, and it made the distruction of the Cullen Family completely worthwhile.

I contemplated her figure in the distance as I perched in my most favorite of trees at the line of our property. She'd always been beautiful, but never more than she'd become over the time spent with our little fucked-up Whitlock clan. Her humor knew no bounds, sarcasm found purchase in every conversation, her fingers brushed mine whenever possible.

"Are you going to come down today or am I spending the night amusin' myself while the kids are gone?" She asked quietly from her spot in the grass, where she sprawled out in the sun. I chuckled and jumped down.

"Kids. All four of those KIDS could be your great, great.. someone. Respect, little girl." I chastized her. She giggled and gave me the finger.

The white sundress she was sportin' had ridden up her thighs as she tried to find a comfortable position in the grass. I sighed, tryin' my hardest not to stare at the offending piece of material that left more to the imagination than needed, but not enough to keep me from lookin'. She threw a handful of twigs at me.

I growled playfully and picked her up at an odd angle, draggin' her ass inside. She cackled mischieviously.

"Put me down you loon."

I chuckled and walked her upstairs and through my bedroom, before droppin' her into a tub full of water. She sputtered and water splashed over the floor, spreadin' over the tile and towards the carpet of my bedroom.

"Jasper fucking WHITLOCK ..." She spat a mouthful of water out and properly tugged me in with her, sendin' a new wave of water over the sides of the tub and splattering onto the floor. "We just replaced this tub, and THIS is vintage clawfoot. You best be careful!"

I laughed and pushed her under with my weight, tickling her sides. She wriggled around like an ancy colt and let out a string of profanity as her head resurfaced.

"STOOOOOOOOP stop stop stop stop... Jasper STOP..." She smacked me proper, earnin' a grunt. I stopped and whiped my face of excess water.

"Why? You're funny when you're riled up..."

She stared at me with a sour expression before her face drew into a studious look; her fingers teached out to tuck my wet hair away from my eyes and behind my ear.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head and took her bottom lip into her mouth, draggin' her teeth over it.

"You're just..." She shrugged and continued to stare at me wildly. I didn't process her tiny hand touching my jaw, nor her slight movement toward me. I didn't process her eyes glancin' toward my mouth, at first. I didn't notice her pleadin' with me to make the first move. Almost.

I did however, hear the slight exhale of cool breath and felt it part of a moment later. I noticed the vibrant zig-zag of maroon that made her eyes different from all others. I felt the barely-there tremble of her beneath my own fingertips, and I realized then exactly how much I loved her.

"Mine. You're just... mine." She finally finished, brushin' her soft lips against the corner of my mouth. I tangled my hand in her hair at the base of her neck and pulled her into my lap; she cuddled into my form, head beneath my chin. Her fingers grasped my shirt to keep us close, and I knew then that she loved me exactly how I loved her; that was all I needed for the rest of eternity. She was everything I needed.

"I'm yours. As you are mine."


End file.
